


Under the Lights

by Igenie



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is upset so Wally takes him to see some Christmas lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Lights

Dick walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Wally and fell onto the couch let out a groan which got Wally to look up from his laptop at the dining table.

“So how did it go?” Wally asked even though he knew the answer.  
“It went fine.” Wally's eyebrow raised as he got up and walked over to the couch.  
“Really it went 'fine.' So no yelling or screaming or att-”  
“Well there might have been some screaming and yelling. It's just-ugh! I hate when he tries to control my life.” Dick was laid on the couch looking up at Wally, who was now leaned over the couch. The reason Dick was so upset was that Bruce wanted Dick to come back to Gotham and stop being a cop. Dick like being a cop and he was starting to go great in Bludhaven as Nightwing. Dick let out another groan and sat up on the couch looking at Wally, who leaned down and kissed him with his goofy smile on his face.

“Why don't you go take a shower and get changed. I have some place to show you.” Wally said with a smile on his face. Dick smiled back and stood up.  
“This better not be lame.”  
“It won’t be. Now hurry up.” Dick rolled his eyes as he took off his jacket throwing it on the couch, he then made his way to the bathroom.

When Dick was all dress and changed he and Wally heading over to the closest zeta tube and heading over to Central City. The two walked together hand in hand as the snow fell to the ground, some people were run around looking for a certain prize, others were window shopping. It was a normal December in Central City, Dick and Wally talked about random things as they got to the suburbs Dick shut up looking at the house decoration with Christmas lights and figures. Somewhere simple and others were over the time. Wally smiles as he saw the amazed looked on Dick as they walked looking at the Christmas light.

“They do this every year.” Wally finally said.  
“It's amazing.” Dick smiled looking over at Wally then went back to looking at the houses. The very last house on the end of the road was none other than Barry and Iris’s house. The walkway up to the front door had blue arch lights, there were clear lights hanging from the tree on the right side, on the left side was another tree, and blue lights hung from it, the front of the house was covered nicely in lights. Dick stood there in awe, Wally then pulled out his phone and texted his uncle. After he sent the text music started to play, and the light started to dance with the music. The song that was playing was Dick’s favorites because his mother would sing it for him.

Dick then looked over to Wally and saw him down on one knee with a box and a ring  
“Wall-”  
“Dick will you marry me?” Wally's face was bright red as Dick looked at him till he finally kneeled down in front of Wally and cupped Wally's cheek in his hands and he pulled him into a kiss. Dick pulled away from Wally and smiled.  
“So is that a yes?” Wally smirked.  
“Yes, Kid Idiot. That’s a yes.” Wally smiled his goofy smile before leaning in and kissing Dick.


End file.
